gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Supa Star
Supa star una canción del dúo Group Home de musica hip hop formado por los raperos Lil' Dap y Melachi The Nutcracker. Su canción aparece en Grand Theft Auto IV y sus expanciones Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned y Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony en la radio The Classics 104.1. Letra (Yeah) This is a message from the mother (Let's go girl) She told me to tell my brother She loves you...and I do too (Yes yes) Cause you're my SupaStar (You're my SupaStar) You are (SupaStar) Yeah (Come on) 1: Marsha It's a pretty day, let's go outside and enjoy it If you got something else in mind, then I'm all for it I will take the chance, I will take your hand Then we'll go there, go there... Love isn't something that you earn, it's deserved Love is something I can give cause I'm worth it You amaze me I am taken in You're so lovely I can (x2) I can see you Tell me what you wanna do I know who you are You're my SupaStar Common My man said Heaven is a day away If in the present, you loving a braver way I wear the aura of a king, and dream of a love supreme As a child, I was told that my love is king Seen what it could bring to the lives of those That ain't afraid to give with they souls exposed Golden rose, you color my reality with balladry Allowing me to love like a child that's free I'm proud to be your SupaStar 2: Marsha My love is honest & true, and I can prove it baby My love is everything to you, if you choose it baby You're amazing I'm so taken in You're so lovely I can (x2) Natalie You know I liked him so much It turned into loving Then the love back to like, Now I feel like I'm bursting Well nursed him and named him so full of potential He stands tall, our feel is eternal Fine like the earth, and the sea, and the sky Together we make stars, we are truly fly I wanna paint him, take a picture of his soul The story should be told See he's like everything I dreamed of But better than the preview Now everything he working on Has got me saying "Me too!" Like he food and I need, blood cause he bleed He real 'cause I see, it's all meant to be Remember how to make believe Yo, these brotha's are your enemy You're in a state of disbelief Without your heart you'll never be So sisters sing along with me 'Cause your love is true (x2) Marsha You're my supastar My love is honest & true, and I can prove it baby Prove it baby, I can prove my love to you My love is honest & true, and I can prove it baby I can prove my love, Yeah Yeah Categoría:Canciones de The Classics 104.1